


kyuchul | walk of shame

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Series: Fic Requests [40]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Super Junior
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Prompt: "We met each other on a Sunday morning, both doing our walk of shame."</p>
            </blockquote>





	kyuchul | walk of shame

When Kyuhyun wakes up in a strange bed in an unfamiliar dorm with a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist, his body stiffens and his brain snaps out of a sleepy fog into red alert. He slowly rolls over to face his bedmate and starts hyperventilating.

He, Cho Kyuhyun, is in bed with a  _guy_.

 _How drunk was I?_ Kyuhyun thinks to himself. He pulls his arm out of the blankets to check his watch: 11:30am. Thankfully, it's a Sunday. Or so his watch tells him.

All of his movement have done nothing to arouse the other boy who pulls Kyuhyun closer and buries his face in his chest.

_What the hell did I do last night?_

He eyes the human octopus holding him hostage and realizes it's Changmin, the guy from his freshman lit class. Kyuhyun laughs to himself: most of the stories he's heard from college students about waking up next to a stranger usually involve...

 _DID WE HAVE SEX?!_ Kyuhyun's brain yells at him. There's another momentary freakout and some flailing until the rational side of his brain (always a little late to the party in the morning) kicks in to remind him that he is (a) straight and (b) fully clothed. Now that  _that_ crisis is resolved, he tries to piece together the events of the previous night.

His eyes wander around the room until they come to rest on a pair of laptops, a mess of cords, and an empty six-pack of Red Bull.  _Ahh_ , now he remembers. He and Changmin had sat in the back of the lecture hall together, fully intending on ignoring the professor in favor of spending the whole class gaming. After fighting off the other students for the sole outlet, they realized they were playing the same game. One thing lead to another and Changmin invited Kyuhyun over to his dorm the next day for a night of Starcraft campaigns and snacks. They must have passed out without turning their games off, because Kyuhyun can still hear faint noises coming from his computer.

He also hears the sound of a key in the lock and valiantly tries to extricate himself from Changmin's grasp before the door can open. But it's no use. A tall, muscular guy walks into the dorm room right as Kyuhyun rolls out of bed and onto the floor. Changmin awakes with a start and the three of them all stare at each other for a good long minute.

"Uhm, hi," the new guy says, eyeing Kyuhyun on the floor.

"We didn't sleep together!" Kyuhyun blurts out.

"I didn't think that you did," the guy replies smoothly. "Hi, I'm Yunho, Changmin's roommate." He extends his hand and pulls Kyuhyun up off the floor. Kyuhyun manages to collect his things and leave before dying of embarrassment. Changmin watches him from his bed and bids him goodbye with a simple, "Bye. Next time I'll kick your ass."

Kyuhyun makes it out of the building before his laptop cord falls out of his grip. He sets his things down on a bench and starts to reorganize his things. He's almost ready to talk back to his dorm when he realizes he left his shoes in Changmin's room.

 _Oops._ He'll get them later, when Yunho isn't around to induce his word vomit. He zips up his backpack and turns to go when he collides with a guy headed for his bench.

"Ya! Watch where you're going, sophomore!"

Kyuhyun doesn't tell him he's actually a freshman. "I'm sorry!" he exclaims.

The other guy gives him a once-over and smirks. "No shoes, backpack full of random crap, unzipped pants. Let me guess: walk of shame?"

"No!" Kyuhyun protests. The upperclassman raises an eyebrow and Kyuhyun amends his story. "I uh have a meeting so I ran out."

"Right, on a Sunday morning. What year?"

"What?"

"What year is she?" the guy asks.

Kyuhyun doesn't want to explain that the 'she' was technically a 'he' and they didn't _actually_ sleep together. "Uh, junior," he lies. When the other guy gives him a nod of appreciation, Kyuhyun continues, "What about you?"

The guy looks mock offended. "For me, the great Kim Heechul, it's a walk of _fame_ , not a walk of shame. And for your information, she was a grad student."

Now it's Kyuhyun's turn to be skeptical. He eyes the familiar braces on the guy's wrists and asks, "WOW, LOL, or Starcraft?"

Heechul is surprised but recovers quickly. "WOW for a bit then sex for the rest."

But the League of Legends pin on his laptop bag gives him away. "I'll bet you $50 you were playing LOL with a bunch of dudes all night and haven't seen a girl since Thursday."

At first, Heechul glowers at him, but then an evil grin breaks across his face. "I like you, kid. What's your name?"

"Kyuhyun. And you're Heechul?"

They don't shake hands.

"I'd guess you were playing WOW, but you're wearing a Starcraft t-shirt," Heechul says.

"Starcraft," Kyuhyun says. "I used to be really highly ranked, but I haven't gotten to play much since starting here."

"You're a freshman?" Heechul asks. "You look old for a freshman."

Kyuhyun shrugs. "I get that a lot. Do you live around here?"

Heechul points away from campus. "Nah, I live a couple blocks that way, but my friends and I met at the frat house." He cocks his head towards the building adjacent to Changmin's dormitory building.

"Kyuhyun!" a voice calls. Kyuhyun turns around to see Changmin running out the door holding his shoes in his hands. He catches up to Kyuhyun and Heechul and hands the sneakers to Kyuhyun. "You forgot your shoes."

Heechul eyes the two and waggles his eyebrows at Kyuhyun whose face turns infinitely red. Changmin sticks his hand out to Heechul and says, "Hey, I'm Changmin. Oh you play LOL?"

"Yes," Heechul replies, ignoring Changmin's handshake. "Hey kid, come to the PMA house next Friday if you're up for more gaming. You can bring your boyfriend if you want." With a mock salute, Heechul turns and walks towards his apartment.

"He's not my boyfriend," Kyuhyun yells after him. Three different girls turn to look at him. "I'm never going to live this down."

Changmin drops the shoes Kyuhyun never took. "So, same time next week?"

"I'll see you in class."


End file.
